Fragmentos, drabbles y otras cosas
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Recopilación de hisotrias cortas publicadas en diferentes foros. Harry y Hermione por supuesto.
1. Esos días

El día 21 de enero de 2005 HikariTakaishiY propuso en un foro la siguiente escena para realizar:

"_Veamos, mi petición es simple, pero antes pongo el preámbulo:_

_Hermione es una chica centrada, madura, cuerda, racional y trata que nada le afecte en forma negativa, no? Y además siempre anda tranquilizando a Harry para que él no haga caso de comentarios indebidos, lo saca de sus crisis depresivas o busca que no haga alguna estupidez aunque Harry a veces es bien terco y cerrado._

_Ahora quiero un simple y pequeño relato de Harry calmando a Hermione. No quiero que detallen los motivos de por qué Hermione está irritable-depresiva-explosiva. Digamos que Snape se comportó más bestial que nunca, que Ron salió con sus comentarios más idiotas, que Pansy la ridiculizó en pleno Comedor, que su gato está enfermo, que le ha pasado de todo, todo._

Y ahora es el turno de él tranquilizarla. Sea como sea, con un gesto amable o con besos, pero ojo: Ellos no son pareja (Si desean, luego de esto hasta los casan ) Quiero simplemente que se concentren en la parte de tranquilizarla."

Y yo respondí con esta pequeña escena.

ESOS DÍAS 

Harry entra en la sala común leyendo un libro, solamente con entrar percibe que algo no funciona, gira su cabeza y ve a Hermione sentada en el sillón y con los ojos enrojecidos. Intenta llegar hasta las escaleras con cautela, sabe que no debe molestarla, pero en su camino tropieza con la cola de Crookshanks y arma un escándalo enorme. Hermione se sobresalta, lo mira a los ojos con furia. Harry sabe lo que se avecina, después de convivir siete años con ella, la conoce perfectamente y sabe que hay ciertos días en los que es recomendable no acercarse a Hermione, normalmente consigue su cometido, pero esta vez no ha podido, su plan ha fracasado. Se teme lo peor, y lo peor ocurre, Hermione explota, y eso no es nada bueno.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Es que ya no puede una estar tranquila ni un maldito segundo! ¡estoy harta! ¡largo de aquí! ¡vete! ¡quiero estar sola! ¡acaso tu cerebro es tan pequeño y eres tan estúpido que no entiendes eso!

Harry se ha quedado quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba tras tropezar con Crookshanks, que por desgracia resulta ser a medio metro de Hermione, lo que produce que ella siga gritando más y más fuerte.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡MEJOR SI, VETE! ¡VETE Y LLÉVATE AL ESTÚPIDO DE SNAPE, QUE POR CIERTO NO SABE DISTINGUIR UNA BUENA POCIÓN DE UNA SIMPLE SOPA, CONTIGO! ¡Y DE PASO LLÉVATE TAMBIÉN AL BOCAZAS DE RON, LA ARPÍA DE PARKINSON Y AL CRETINO DE MALFOY Y TIRAOS TODOS AL LAGO A VER SI EL CALAMAR O LO QUE SEA QUE HAY AHÍ ABAJO SE OS COME A TODOS!- y dicho esto Hermione volvió a sentarse y rompió a llorar.

"Es más grave de lo que pensaba, vamos Harry, ya sabe que le ocurre acabas de leerlo en el libro que te dejó tu madre, a ver que decía sobre como solucionarlo…"

"_en esos días necesitamos que nos mimen, grandes dosis de cariño, paciencia, chocolate, cariño, chocolate, paciencia, cariño, chocolate, cariño y… ya mencioné chocolate" _

Harry desapareció y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en menos que canta un gallo se encontraba otra vez al lado de Hermione con una gran caja llena de chocolate y mucho cariño para dar.

-Vamos Hermione, clámate y escúchame-extrañamente Hermione le hizo caso, paro de llorar, pero volvía a tener esa cara de "quitate de mi vista", Harry fue más rápido que ella y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, ante la sorpresa Hermione no pudo replicar, momento que aprovechó Harry para sentarse en el sillón y acomodar a Hermione en su regazo y seguir abrazándola mientras le ofrece un trozo de chocolate. Hermione acepta gustosa el chocolate y lo devora con rapidez, nada más terminar el trozo de chocolate, Hermione mira a Harry directamente a los ojos y ve algo que jamás espero ver, amor, paciencia y comprensión, abrazó a Harry y volvió a llorar mientras él acariciaba su espalda y su pelo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione ya se encontraba más calmada y pudo hablar tranquilamente.

-Gracias Harry y… perdona por lo de antes yo…

-Tranquila Hermione, ya lo sé- ante la cara de asombro e interrogación de Hermione aclaró lo anteriormente dicho- mamá me dejó un libro donde me contaba muchas cosas, sobretodo cosas de mujeres, dijo que quizá algún día necesitaría saberlas.

-Estoy de cuerdo con tu madre y… gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de qué. ¿Para eso están los amigos no?

Y sin decir una palabra más, volvió a aferrar a Hermione a su cuerpo y a comer chocolate con ella mientras le daba todo el cariño del mundo que la muchacha pudiera desear y necesitar, mientras comía chocolate y volvía a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y… ¿ya mencioné que comían chocolate?

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto voy a poner más pequeñas escenas o historias que tengo por ahí y que son fruto de retos y/o propuestas.

Atte.

Sonia


	2. Felicitación y declaración

Porque hoy me siento muy feliz, les pondré dos hisotiras más, una de cortita y otra de larga.

Inyia propuso que realizáramos la siguiente escena:

"_No he pensado seriamente en esto, ya que me acabo de llevar un susto de muerte pero ehh! Este foro es para divertirse._

_Así pues os impongo un drabble, bueno imponer suena un poco fuerte ... digamos que simplemente os pongo en situcion._

_Harry tiene 17 años recien cumplidos y en el mundo mágico eso significa solo una cosa: "Carnet de Aparición"._

_Harry se examina y ... aquí esta el drabble: **Aprueba** y Hermione tiene que felicitarle ante una festiva familia Weasley._

_Condición especial: ¿Hay mejor manera de felicitarle que dandole un beso?_

_Ire que te veo ... ¬¬_

_Teneis 300 palabras y 3 días. Si alguien quiere participar y no sabe si lo tendrá para el viernes que deje un post indicandolo por si nos da por alargar el plazo._

_Ale a escribir"_

FELICITACIÓN Y DECLARACIÓN 

Harry entraba por la puerta de la Madriguera, la familia Weasley al completo le esperaba tras dicha puerta, al cruzarla solo tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para dar a entender que había aprobado, y ese mismo gesto ocasionó una reacción en cadena.

Molly se puso a llorar de la emoción, Ron lo abrazó junto con todos sus demás hermanos y el señor Weasley le felicitó con un abrazó, pero entre todo ese alboroto pudo distinguir una cabellera castaña que salía corriendo de la cocina rumbo a sus brazos, que no dudó en extender para recibir el abrazo que Hermione le proporcionaba.

Del impulso de la carrera Hermione quedó un poco levantada del suelo, y ese hecho lo aprovechó Harry para dar vueltas con ella en el aire mientras ambos reían y él le agradecía su ayuda para preparar el examen.

Ambos sonreían como nunca lo habían hecho. De un momento a otro Harry dejó de dar vueltas y Hermione volvió a tocar el suelo, pero no se separó de Harry quien aun le sonreía y no lo soportó más, se dejó llevar por sus instinto y sus sentimientos y le besó. Un beso lleno de amor y pasión contenidos, al principio creyó que el la rechazaría, pero el ojiverde respondía al beso con mayor intensidad de la que ella podría haber esperado. Al separarse el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor para volver a su curso normal y ante una familia Weasley muy sorprendida, Harry pronunció dos palabras: Te quiero. Que fueron respuestas por un "te quiero" por parte de Hermione, otro beso y una estruendosos aplauso por parte del clan Weasley al completo.


	3. La persecución

Ariel propuso el siguiente desafío a cumplir:

"_Sin mas esperar, les dejo el siguiente desafío... bueno la idea es simple:_

_**Relatar un viaje a Hogsmead en donde Harry y Hermione van solos.**_

_Condiciones: (para hacerlo mas... interesante jejeje)_

_-Estan en medio del 6to curso._

_-Harry está superando lo de Sirius..._

_-En este viaje Harry confirma sus sensaciones para con ella..._

_-Ronald curiosamente no puede acompañarlos (uds. ponen el por que)_

_-La odiosa Skeeter aparece, aunque sea para fastidiarlos un poquito..._

_-De una u otra forma Cho los ve juntos (su reacción, los dejo a su criterio)_

_-Tiene que haber romanticismo... si quieren humor, pero básicamente un fic romántico._

_Espero que participen... _

_Ariel..."_

**LA PERSECUCIÓN**

-Hermione, muchas gracias por convencerme para venir a Hogsmade. La verdad es que empezaba a sentirme un poco claustrofóbico encerrado todo el día en el colegio. Es una pena que Ron no haya podido venir por estar castigado, sé que lo planeasteis juntos para ayudarme.

-No es nada Harry. Hacia varios días que Ron y yo te veíamos un poco, esta bien, muy apagado, parecía que un dementor te había dado un beso – Hermione se rió un poco por su comentario, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry.

-¡Oye! – se quejó un poco enfadado – No es gracioso, desde la muerte de Sirius no he levantado cabeza, y si a eso le sumamos que durante el verano el asqueroso de mi primo no ha parado de meterse conmigo por culpa de las malditas pesadillas, que hace solo un mes que terminó el plazo del trato con Skeeter y al cabo de 24 horas ya estaba diciendo estupideces sobre mi, que Snape no para de meterse conmigo y que encima está lo de la profecía… pues dime… ¿tu como estarías, bailando una jota en medio del gran comedor cada día? ¿no verdad? Pues eso.

- Esta bien, tienes toda la razón, pero no me negaras que un poco de gracia si que ha tenido ¿no?

Una mirada un tanto furiosa por parte de Harry le hizo comprender que no había tenido ni pizca de gracia.

Harry y Hermione iban andando por Hogsmade en dirección a la librería, Hermione necesitaba un libro para runas antiguas y Harry aceptó acompañarla para distraerse un poco de todo lo que lo envolvía.

El paseo era muy tranquilo, hablaban con normalidad, y parecía que todo seria perfecto.

Parecía.

A lo lejos Harry vio aparecer a su reportera particular Rita Skeeter, su expresión cambió de tranquilidad a sorpresa, de sorpresa a enojo y de enojo a desesperación. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era a Skeeter molestándole, así que sin pensarlo mucho cogió a Hermione de la mano y la empujó hacia una de las calles que le quedaban más cerca y siguió corriendo un rato para asegurarse que no lo habían ni visto ni seguido. Hermione a su lado seguía sorprendida por la reacción del muchacho.

De repente por el otro extremo de la calle apareció Cho Chang.

- Estamos rodeados.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¿Quién nos rodea?

-Skeeter viene por atrás, y Cho viene por delante, si nos pillan se armará un escándalo, no tengo ganas de que hablen mal de mi, menos de ti, ni de tener que dar explicaciones de porque estoy aquí contigo y no con ella.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Y va con Granger! – gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-Nos han visto. Rápido, debemos escondernos.

A su derecha Harry vio un pequeño café donde no había mucha gente, así que cogió a Hermione otra vez de la mano y se la llevó dentro. Al entrar se dirigió directo al final del local, en un rincón donde en principio no les podían ver. Sentó a Hermione en la silla del rincón y luego se sentó él en la de al lado, muy cerca de Hermione, de espaldas a la puerta para evitar que lo reconociesen fácilmente.

Hermione observó el local donde se encontraban y se sonrojó.

Harry lo vio y preguntó el motivo del sonrojo.

-Harry, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hemos entrado en el Salón de té…

No pudo terminar la frase, Skeeter y Chang habían entrado por la puerta gritando y muy alteradas. Rápidamente Harry se subió la capucha de la capa e hizo lo mismo con Hermione. En ese momento agradeció que fuera invierno e hiciera frío.

-¿Dónde están? – oyó que preguntaba Skeeter a la camarera del local

-¿Quién?

-Harry Potter, acaba de entrar ahora mismo de la mano de una chica castaña – respondió Cho Chang

-Pues la verdad es que con el frío que hace hoy han entrado bastantes parejas, mucho de ellos tapados hasta la cabeza y creo que ninguno de ellos era Harry Potter, pero tampoco se lo puedo asegurar, puesto que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes.

En ese momento Skeeter empezó a observar a su alrededor por si los veía, Hermione que desde su posición podía ver a Skeeter y Cho se lo comunicó a Harry.

- Harry, Skeeter está mirando hacía aquí, y parece que nos ha descubierto.

Pero Harry no parecía estar escuchándola. Estaba absorto observando sus labios y sus ojos. Harry notó como su pulso y su respiración se aceleraban, como sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago y como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Entonces comprendió.

Comprendió que todas esas sensaciones que sentía estando con Hermione no era fruto de la amistad. Comprendió que estaba enamorado de ella. Y no pudo resistirse. Se adelantó y la besó.

Un beso mágico, lleno de amor y pasión, de gracias, disculpas y perdones, de comprensión y de apoyo, pero sobretodo de declaraciones y promesas de amor eterno. Un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por una feliz Hermione, a la que no le hicieron falta las palabras para comprender que aquello representaba el inició de algo mucho mejor que una estupenda relación de amistad con Harry, representaba el inicio de un futuro para ambos, un futuro que no seria fácil, pero que entre los dos construirían cada día, paso a paso, con la ayuda de su amor y su fe en la otra persona.

Mientras ellos se besaban Rita y Cho se habían dado por vencidas de encontrarlos en el Salón de té, así que le preguntaron a la camarera si el local tenia salida de emergencia por donde podrían haber salido. Está se la indicó y las dos salieron disparadas como balas hacia la salida buscando a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, pero ellos seguían en el Salón de té envueltos en su mundo de amor.

-¡Eh Potter, ya podéis salir, ya se han ido!

Harry se volvió sorprendido al ver que la camarera si que le había reconocido y que le había echo el favor de esconderlos. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que la camarera era Tonks.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron hacia ella para preguntarle que hacia allí, pero antes de poder hablar ella se lo respondió.

-No te enfades Harry, pero te estaba siguiendo, la verdad es que Dumbledore nos pidió que te vigiláramos cuando salieses del castillo, así que te seguí. Y cuando las vi entrar me hice pasar por la camarera para engañarlas y mandarlas lejos de aquí.

-Está bien, no ocurre nada. Gracias por todo Tonks.

Harry iba a irse cuando se dio la vuelta:

-Eh… ¿podrías hacernos un favor?

-No le diré a nadie que estabas aquí, que os habéis besado y que, al parecer, estáis saliendo juntos.

Entonces Harry se percató de que Hermione seguía a su lado, cogida de su mano y su brazo y con una sonrisa que seria capaz de iluminar el mundo.

Ambos salieron del local muy felices y en dirección a Hogwarts donde esperaban encontrar a Ron para contarle todo lo que les había sucedido. ¿Todo?

FIN


	4. Aumentando la familia

Hola queridos lectores; he vuelto después de algun tiempo con más relatos.

Espero que les gusten.

Notas de la autora al final.

El día 2 de febrero de 2005 Aiko propuso lo siguiente:

"_Esto va a ser super sencillísimo.. aquí va:_

_Hermione se entera que ha quedado embarazada y lleva ya un mes de embarazo._

_Lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es escribir cómo **Hermione le da la noticia a Harry que será papá **. Aún pueden estar de novios o quizá ya estén casados, se los dejo a su preferenca. _

_Entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¡Manos a la obra!"_

Y esto fue lo que cree:

**AUMENTANDO LA FAMILIA**

-¡Cariño he vuelto! ¿Donde estas?

-Estoy arriba Harry, ahora bajo. – _"¿Como es que ha vuelto tan temprano? Tenia que volver de su viaje dentro de dos semanas._

_Queria tenerlo todo preparado para darle una sorpresa, esto no entraba en mis planes…"_

-Hermione, ¿por qué está la casa llena de cajas, es que nos mudamos y yo no me enterado?

Harry se disponia a abrir las cajas para ver lo que contenian, pero Hermione llegó rápida como el viento y evitó que Harry abriera las cajas que contenian ropa y objetos de bebé que ella misma habia ido comprando durante la última semana y cosas que le había mandado su madre de cuando ella era pequeña.

-No Harry, no nos mudamos, solo es que estaba reestructurando la casa. Anda vamos a cenar que debes tener hambre y me cuentas como es que has vuelto tan pronto de tu viaje.

-Ok, pero antes voy a la habitación a dejar las maletas y a lavarme.

Harry subió a la habitación y al pasar por enfrente de lo que hasta el momento consideraban la "habitación de invitados" se quedó paralizado, ya no había nada de lo que él recordaba, las paredes blancas y lisas habían sido cambiadas por paredes de color azul con cenefas de ositos, las cortinas rayadas tenian motivos infantiles y las estantería llenas de libros ahora estaban llenas de juguetes y muñecos de peluche. Su mente empezó a funcionar al trescientos por cien de su capacidad y empezó a atar cabos, pero para asegurarse aprovechó que Hermione estaba preparando la cena para abrir una de las cajas que había por los pasillos y al hacerlo encontró un montón de ropa de bebé y ya no tuvo la menor duda.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a buscar a Hermione a la cocina, la abrazó fuertemente y la elevó en el aire con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione no entendía nada, ¿porque de repente se ponía tan contento?

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Estás embarazada! ¿De cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Y…

-Si, estoy de un mes. Queria tenerlo todo preparado para cuando regresaras y darte una sorpresa, pero todo salió al revés.

-Tranquila que la sorpresa me la has dado igual. Y estoy muy feliz, ¡vamos a tener un hijo! Hermione me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

FIN

N/A: Bueno, ante todo, si estas leyendo esto es que ya has leído la mini-historia, así que gracias, y ya que las has leído puedes aprovechar y decirme que te ha parecido mandándome un review.

Gracias a usagi-chan, alexa-potter, Vangie McDermott, ProZeuS y a janepotter por dejarme un review, les estoy muy agradecida.

Por cierto Janepotter, me gustó tu idea para el reto, ya estoy trabajando en él y espero publicarlo pronto, y gracias a ti se me ocurrió una idea:

Se aceptan peticiones para retos, cortos (escenas/drabbles) o largos (one-shots, lo mío no son las historias de 300 capítulos), si iquereis que escriba algo concreto me mandais un e-mail o un review e intentaré complaceros, y de ese modo yo practico mi escritura y vosotros la lectura y me decís que os parece.

Nos vemos/leemos pronto.

Besos,

Sonia


	5. ¡Maldito gato!

Aquí otra historia más para la colección.

Drabble propuesto por Lothus:

_Hermione se ha hecho una herida, un cortecito en el dedo cortando algo, o quizás con la punta de la pluma mientras escribía algo, o alguna incursión en el Bosque prohibido. Eso no importa, (a menos que quieran ponerlo explicado) lo que interesa es que Harry en una actitud poco usual de el quiere curársela _

_Así que el Drabble en esta ocasión tiene que ver con Harry curando una herida de Hermione. Es a elección de ustedes si son pareja o no, así como si hay beso o no (lo que si me parece extremadamente tierno es un beso en la punta de un dedo herido O_

**¡MALDITO GATO!**

- Vamos Crookshanks, ¡estate quieto! – Hermione peleaba con su gato para poder llevarlo al veterinario, pero el animal se removía entre sus brazos dificultando así el trabajo.

Hermione empezaba a desesperarse, y el hecho de que esos dos neandertales que tenia por amigos no parasen de reír no ayudaba mucho.

En un descuido de la chica el gato saltó de sus brazos arañando en el camino de huída la mejilla de Hermione y huyendo Callejón Diagon a través.

Las reacciones fueron rápidas y automáticas. Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras retenía las lágrimas y murmuraba un "¡Maldito gato!". Ron hecho a correr tras el gato fugitivo y Harry se acercó tan rápido a Hermione que si no llega a ser porque frenó a tiempo hubieran terminado ambos tirados en el suelo.

Hermione seguía con la mano en la mejilla y reteniendo las lágrimas y Harry no supo que hacer, no recordaba haberse encontrado en una situación parecida y, aunque intentara recordar que le hacían a él cuando de pequeño tenia accidentes parecidos no pudo hacerlo, pues nunca nadie antes de la llegada de Hermione a su vida se había preocupado por él.

Lo que si recordó fue las curas que tía Petunia le daba a Dudley y recordó que siempre lo arreglaba todo con un beso y, curiosamente, Hermione también lo hacía.

Así que con mucho cuidado se acercó a Hermione y le apartó la manó de la mejilla. El corte no era muy profundo, pero si doloroso.

- ¿Tanto me quieres que quieres una cicatriz a juego con la mía? – bromeó Harry.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de dolor por causa de la herida e hizo ademán de volverse a cubrir la herida.

- No te muevas. Déjame a mi – siguió Harry. – Realmente no sé que debo hacer, no recuerdo lo que me hacia mi madre cuando pequeño en situaciones parecidas, pero si recuerdo lo que tía Petunia hacia por Dudley, pero, sobretodo recuerdo lo que haces tu para curar mis heridas y creo que ya es hora de que yo empiece a preocuparme por ti.

Harry se acercó a la mejilla herida de Hermione y la besó. Un beso tan suave como el toque de una pluma, y Hermione pudo sentir como su mejilla dejaba de doler.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Hermione no puedo resistirlo más y terminó con la distancia entre sus labios; y con ese beso el dolor desapareció.

Para ambos.

FIN

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis historias y me dejáis un comentario, a los que no lo dejáis también os lo agradezco, pero podríais dejar alguno, ni que sea para decir que me dedique a otra cosa.

El desafío que me puso janepoter está en proceso de pasarlo al ordenador (lo tengo en un cuaderno de la universidad y escrito a mano) lo publicaré como una historia a parte ya que me ha quedado más largo de lo normal, en esta sección solo irán drabbles y desafíos cortos (máximo 3 páginas de word), lo otra tendrá su propia entrada.

Nos vemos pronto.

Besos,

Sonia


	6. Una cena de negocios mágica

**N.d.A.: **He vuelto, antes que nada, ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

Ahora si. Aquí os traigo otro desafío que espero que os guste.

De momento estoy en época de sequía, o sea, que no tengo ideas para escribir, así que se aceptan sugerencias; para que no os aburráis y podáis seguir leyendo he recuperado historias que tengo en el fondo del ordenador.

**MayChan propuso realizar una historia corta con las siguientes características:**

"_**Los Dursley se ven obligado a llevar a Harry a una cena de negocios con un empresario muy importante que resulta ser familiar (tío, abuelo, padrino...) de Hermione.**_

_**Razón: **a Hermione se le salió que un compañero suyo era sobrino del gerente de la fabrica de taladros que iban a contratar._

_**Condiciones:**_

_1. El familiar puede o no saber sobre magia._

_2. Los Dursley trataran de quedar bien -Harry no pondrá obstáculos-_

_3. Ni los Dursley ni Harry sabrán que Hermione estará ahí (Ella puede o no saber)_

_4. HH no son novios (Pero Harry se quedara embobado al verla)_

_5. Van a hablar de la escuela._

_6. Van a mencionar de San Bruto._

_7. No es necesario poner a Dudley._

_8. Será durante el verano del sexto o del séptimo libro._

_9. La cena deberá abarcar por lo menos 3/4 partes del desafío._

_10. Diviértanse escribiendo (jeje)"_

**UNA CENA DE NEGOCIOS MÁGICA**

Privet Drive número 4.

RIIIIIING, RIIIING, RIIIIIING

-¡¡¡¡¡POTTER, COGE EL TELÉFONO!

-Si tío Vernon. ¿Diga? Si, un momento por favor. Tío Vernon es para ti. Es un cliente.

-Trae aquí muchacho. Vernon Dursley ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? Si, claro por supuesto pero… Si señor, usted es el cliente, usted manda, ahí estaremos, gracias. Adiós y hasta pronto. –Vernon cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al salón donde reúne a toda la familia, incluido Harry.

-Bien familia, acabo de hablar con un cliente muy importante; como recuerdan ya les dije que hoy teníamos una cena de negocios con él y su familia, pues bien ha habido cierto cambio de planes, el cliente quiere que el muchacho venga con nosotros a la cena. Ahora, vamos todos a arreglarnos para la cena de esta noche.

Y así, todos subieron a arreglarse. Harry estaba muy contento, saldría a cenar fuera y por lo que parecía los Dursley iban a tratarlo bien por una vez en su vida.

-----------

En algún lugar de Londres

-Tío John, ¿hablaste ya con los Dursley?

-Si Hermione, acabo de hacerlo.

-¿Y?

-Harry va a venir

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no crees en lo que te digo?

-Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias-Hermione abraza muy fuerte a su tío en señal de agradecimiento.-Tío John, ¿puedo ir yo también a la cena?

-Por supuesto que si cielo. Pero apurate que sino no llegamos.

-Gracias.

Hermione subió corriendo hacia su habitación a cambiarse para la cena de esta noche, no le había dicho nada a Harry, porque quería darle una sorpresa, y vaya que se la daría.

----------

Restaurante del hotel Ritz de Londres

Los Dursley junto con Harry hacia ya más de media hora que habían llegado al restaurante acordado para realizar la cena y cerrar definitivamente el trato. Tío Vernon se había empeñado en que había que dar buena impresión y no quería llegar tarde, así que la familia al completo se encontraba esperando en la puerta del restaurante desde hacía casi una hora, y aún quedaban quince minutos para que fuera la hora acordada. Harry se moría de ganas de ir a investigar un poco por los alrededores del hotel, pero como había prometido con anterioridad que se comportaría mejor que nunca, eso hizo y se quedó quieto y mudo y esperó y esperó hasta que por fin el cliente llegó.

Según tío Vernon, el señor Carter vendría acompañado de su esposa y de una sobrina que había ido a visitarle, al parecer de la misma edad de Harry, motivo por el cual creen que quiere que Harry asista a la cena, para distraerla.

"Ja! Como si yo fuera un mono de feria, pero en fin, una cena en condiciones es una cena, así que a aguantar el tipo y ser un buen niño" Estos eran los pensamientos de Harry, que esperaba con impaciencia la hora de cenar, vivir con los Dursley seguía siendo igual de duro que antes, el hecho de tener 17 años no mejoraba las cosas y seguían matándolo de hambre.

Al cabo de diez minutos más de espera, Harry divisó que por la puerta del restaurante entraba una muchacha de su misma edad, era alta y delgada y lleva el pelo recogido en una especie de moño-coleta con alguno mechones de pelo cayendo por su rostro, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con cuello en pico, no le hizo falta fijar mucho su atención para reconocerla, era Hermione, y estaba más guapa que nunca, Harry se quedó embobado mirándola durante un buen rato hasta que su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo…"un momento, Hermione aquí, que diablos hace Hermione aquí y por que viene directa hacia mi como si supiera que yo estaba aquí y…" pero no pudo seguir pensando porque detrás de Hermione apareció un señor de unos 40 años, alto de pelo castaño y sonrisa amable, vestido con traje y corbata acompañado de una mujer de la misma edad, de pelo color miel vestida con un vestido azul marino muy elegante.

-Señor Carter me alegro de verle- Vernon saludó al recién llegado con un apretón de manos. El señor Carter le devolvió el apretón e iba a hablar cuando el camarero llegó para acompañarlos a la mesa.

Harry seguía callado y embobado observando a Hermione, vaya que podía cambiar la muchacha sin el uniforme de Hogwarts. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban todos sentados, la mesa era redonda y la disposición la siguiente, Vernon se sentó al lado de Petunia y de la señora Carter, al lado de Petunia se sentó Dudley y a su lado Harry que se encontró con que Hermione tomaba asiento entre él y el señor Carter que al otro lado tenia a su esposa.

Antes de nada ordenaron la comida para la cena y, después de que la orden fuera tomada por el camarero, empezó la conversación.

-Señor Dursley, permítame que le presente a mi mujer Beartice y a mi sobrina Hermione. Hermione tiene 16 años, aunque en setiembre cumplirá los 17.

-Mucho gusto señora Carter, Hermione.-Saludó Vernon con toda la educación del mundo.- Y ahora permítame presentarlo a mi esposa Petunia y a mi hijo Dudley.

-Es un placer-dijeron ambos Dursley, y como siempre Vernon se "olvidó" de presentar a Harry, hecho que a Harry no le molestó en absoluto, pero por lo visto a Hermione si, ya que tenia una cara de odio mezclado con indignación y se disponía a protestar cuando llegó el primer plato.

-Aquí tiene señores, que les aproveche.

-Gracias.

El camarero se retiró y empezó la cena, al cabo de dos minutos el señor Carter reanudó la conversación.

-Señor Dursley, no quisiera parecer grosero, pero, no nos ha presentado al joven que se encuentra sentado al lado de mi sobrina.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención, señor Carter, señora Carter, Hermione, les presento a Harry, mi sobrino.

-Mucho gusto en conocerles señor y señora Carter, Hermione.-Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza y siguió comiendo en silencio, siendo observado muy de cerca por Hermione que no comprendía la actitud del chico.

-El gusto es nuestro Harry-respondió el señor Carter, y por favor, llámame John y a ella Beatrice.

Y dime Harry, ¿como va la escuela?

Harry no sabia donde esconderse, si eran tíos de Hermione muy probablemente sabrían sobre la magia, pero no podía arriesgarse a meter la pata, ya que Hermione proviene de familia muggle, estaba a punto de dar una respuesta cuando tío Vernon lo interrumpió.

-Harry asiste al San Bruto, un colegio especial.

La cara de Hermione habló por si sola. Harry no sabría si definirla como sorpresa, odio, ira, o todas ella en conjunto.

El señor Carter también se extraño, pero al contrario de Hermione que parecía no salir de su estupor, él si habló, pero en vez de dirigirse a Vernon lo hizo a su sobrina.

-Hermione, cielo, ¿no me dijiste que tu amigo Harry vivía con los señores Dursley?-Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Entonces por que dice su tío que estudia en el San Bruto si, según tu, es un de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y tu mejor amigo? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

Esa ya fue el colmo, las caras de los Dursley pasaron por todos los colores del Arco Iris y el pánico y la sorpresa estaban patentes en sus rostros, sin embargo el de Harry mostraba una alegría inmensa, así que los tíos de Hermione si sabían sobre magia y sabían que él era un mago, eso le dio la serenidad suficiente para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado en la mesa.

-Si señor Carter, perdón John, voy a Hogwarts y también soy el mejor amigo de su sobrina, lo que ocurre es que mis tíos no quieren que nadie sepa que yo soy un… bueno, usted ya me entiende un mago.

-Entonces no nos hemos equivocado de Harry. ¿Por qué tu eres Harry Potter verdad?

-Si señor, lo soy y… -Harry enrojeció por lo que iba a decir- si quiere puedo demostrárselo- iba a levantar-se el flequillo para mostrar su cicatriz cuando John lo detuvo.

-No es necesario Harry, por la cara de Hermione ya se que eres tu, no hace falta que me muestres nada.- Momentáneamente los Dursley habían quedado fuera de la conversación. – Y dime Harry, ¿cómo está Dumbledore? Hermione no nos dice nunca nada, solo que esta bien, pero yo sé que tu tienes mejor trato que ella, hace tiempo que no lo veo, desde que dejamos la escuela que no hemos vuelto a hablar con él ¿verdad amor?-dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.

Y eso era el broche de oro, los tíos de Hermione no conocían sobre el mundo mágico sino que también eran magos, era el mejor momento que Harry había tenido en todo el verano.

El segundo plato transcurrió entre conversaciones sobre Hogwarts y sobre magia entre Harry, Hermione, Beatrice y John, al llegar los postres, la conversación se desvió al negocio que tenían entre manos Vernon y John, aunque tío Vernon daba la impresión que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, aguanto el tipo y volvió a la conversación, pero eso ya no le importaba a Harry que se había puesto a hablar muy animadamente con Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tus tíos cenarían con los Dursley y que tu también vendrías?

-Quería darte una sorpresa, le hable a mi tío sobre ti, y cuando se entero que eras sobrino de los Dursley decidió que quería conocer al famoso Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su sobrina y el responsable de que constantemente mi vida esté en peligro aunque sea el mismo encargado de protegerme.

-Pues me alegra que tu tío se enterara, así he podido comer algo decente y salir de casa, pero sobretodo he podido ver a mi mejor amiga antes de volver a Hogwarts.

-Esa era la intención, y por lo que veo lo conseguí. Por cierto Harry, ¿cómo permites que te traten así?

-Estoy acostumbrado, es como me tratan siempre, bueno no, no es verdad, normalmente me tratan peor, el modo en que me han tratado hoy es todo un lujo.- Ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras eran observados por el resto de comensales de la mesa que por lo que parecía ya se disponían a pagar y a salir.

-Señor Dursley, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted y conocer a su familia. Señora Dursley, Dudley, un gusto conocerlos; Harry, espero que sigas trabajando como hasta ahora y que nos sigamos viendo por ahí.

-Un placer John, Beatrice. Hermione, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas para volver a clase.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas entonces.-Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que Harry correspondió gustoso.

Al llegar a casa, Harry esperaba recibir una buena bronca por parte de su tío, pero no fue así, al contrario, su tío le dijo que si no fuera por él jamás habría conseguido ese contrato, y que aunque el susodicho responsable fuera como él, el dinero es el dinero y un negocio es un negocio.

FIN

**N.d.A.:** En fin, espero que os haya gustado, no es una de mis mejores obras, pero es de las primeras que escribí así que tenedlo en cuenta.

Eso es todo, y ya sabéis, dejadme algún review.

Besos,

Sonia


	7. Supera las expectativas

HikariTakaishiY volvió a proponer otra escena el 26 de febrero de 2005.

"_Quiero un drabble (500 palabras) de un beso en los labios de Harry a Hermione, (EL BESO, eso sí) pero ojo al pequeño detalle: "Ellos NO son pareja..." aún_

_Puede ser en UNA de las siguientes circunstancias:_

_ Séptimo Año, Harry atrapó la snitch en las finales de quidditch._

_ Harry derrotó a Voldemort_

_ Harry sacó un Supera las Expectativas en el Examen Final de Pociones_

_ Harry simplemente descubrió que ama a Hermione._

_ Al despedirse en la estación del tren antes de comenzar el verano previo al Séptimo curso._

_Si tienen una mejor circunstancia, pues la aplaudo y la apoyo desde ya._

_El lugar en donde se dé el beso puede ser cualquier sitio, si hay mirones o no, no importa. No se esmeren en redactar todo un acontecimiento de (por ejemplo) cómo Harry derrotó a Voldemort o cómo atrapó la snitch delante de los ojos del otro buscador."_

Esto es lo que hice yo.

SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS 

Harry y Hermione volvían del Gran Comedor. Al entrar a la sala común, observaron que las notas finales ya estaban colgadas en el tablón. Hermione, como siempre, había sacado las mejores notas de la clase. Harry observó sus notas y, automáticamente gritó de emoción; se giró hacia Hermione, la cogió de la cintura y la levantó del suelo mientras daba vueltas y gritaba sonriendo:

"¡¡¡He aprobado pociones! ¡¡Supera las expectativas!"

Hermione se agarraba de sus hombros y le sonreía de vuelta hasta que se encontró pegada a la pared con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y a medio centímetro de sus labios. Sin que ella tuviese tiempo de pensar o reaccionar, Harry la estaba besando.

El beso empezó suave, tierno y dulce, como una caricia; el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, y no se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía tenia las manos en su cintura hasta que sintió como se acercaba más a ella. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, sus lenguas bailaban al compás de la música de sus corazones, y sus labios liberaban sus sentimientos en las caricias más suaves y salvajes jamás vistas anteriormente.

Hermione no pudo resistirlo más y colocó sus manos y sus brazos en el cuello de Harry mientras le acariciaba la nuca y enredaba sus dedos en su rebelde melena. El calor corporal y la pasión de ambos aumentaba por momentos. Para ellos no existía nada más. Pero tal como empezó, acabó.

Ambos se separaron, con la respiración agitada y los rostros enrojecidos. Hermione iba a hablar, pero Harry la calló con un beso corto en los labios.

"Gracias por ayudarme" – le dijo Harry mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos en los labios – "Te quiero, te necesito, te amo Hermione"

Hermione respondió con un gran beso y una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que le decía un dulce "Te amo" a un muy feliz Harry.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber su opinión.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
